


Fills You Up

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Glenn, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn's tastes are a little unusual, but Daryl is always ready to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fills You Up

“The fuck was that about?” 

Daryl was laying by Glenn's side, the both of them sweaty and still catching their breath after what had become their nightly frantic fuck-session. 

“What d'you mean?” Glenn turned onto his side, his back facing Daryl. The older man huffed and wiggled closer, spooning him.

“Y'know what I mean dumbass. The thing with yer fingers.” 

“Jesus, it was just a thing.”

“A thing?” Daryl's annoyance was only aggravated by Glenn's refusal to explain why he'd reached back and tried to slip two of his fingers inside of himself while Daryl was inside him. The older man knew by now that the kid liked it kinda rough, but what he pulled just made him feel inadequate. Like his dick wasn't big enough for Glenn, so he had to add fingers for him to enjoy getting fucked.

Glenn turned over onto his other side so he could face Daryl. “Yeah, a thing, you know, in the heat of the moment, I just thought it would be-” he shrugged and motioned with his hands. “I dunno, kinda hot.”

“Look, if you ain't satisfied with what I got-”

“Oh my god, that isn't it at all you ass. I just thought that it would be fun. If it bugs you that much I won't do it again.” 

Daryl grunted and buried his face in Glenn's neck. “No, it's fine.” His hand gripped onto Glenn's hip. “You sure it ain't 'cause yer unsatisfied?” He mumbled it, feeling embarrassed at his own insecurity.

“You're hung like a goddamn space horse Daryl.” The older man snorted at the absurd compliment. “Trust me, I'm plenty satisfied.” 

“I love it when you fuck me. I just dig getting,” Glenn searched his brain for the right word, “stuffed.” The word didn't sound too pleasant, but it was close enough.

“Stuffed?” Daryl looked up at him quizzically.

“Yeah,” Glenn's cheeks were turning a little pink. “Like, I just really like getting stretched out and filled up.” Daryl was starting to get it now.

“Next time, d'you want me to do that for you?” 

“Sure, if I'm in the mood for it.” Glenn rested his chin on top of Daryl's head. “And if you're up for it.” 

“Whatever makes you happy kid.” Daryl grinned as Glenn turned his back to him. The younger man hated that term of endearment, but Daryl couldn't help teasing him a little. He drew Glenn close, spooning him and nuzzling his neck, apologizing for his insecurity with his actions, because he sure as hell couldn't with his words. 

**

A few nights later after that, Daryl decided he wanted to try it out. Unfortunately, it took him until he was inside of Glenn to get the guts to ask. He was thrusting slowly, holding Glenn's legs up and enjoying the sight of the younger man on his back and squirming under him. 

“You likin' that?” 

“Yeah,” Glenn puffed out, trying to remember to breathe. “Been thinking about this all day.”

Daryl grinned. That definitely was a boost to his confidence. “I been thinkin' 'bout this too.” He snapped his hips hard so that he was fully inside of Glenn, only to pull out and repeat it. “D'you want more? Want me to stuff ya 'til you can't take it no more?”

The younger man's face all but lit up. “Oh god yes, please.” 

Daryl grabbed the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. He looked down and paused. 

“Uh...how do I do this exactly?” 

Glenn looked up at the older man and could not keep from guffawing. He looked so sweet in his confusion. Daryl glared at him, even though it felt kinda good to be inside of Glenn while he was laughing so hard. 

“Hey fuck you, I ain't never done it like this before.” 

Glenn just laughed harder. “Too late, you already are.” He reached and pulled Daryl down to kiss him. “Sorry, you just look so cute when you're confused.” 

“Well excuse the fuck outta me for not being some sorta expert on fuckin' guys in the ass.” Daryl grumbled.

“It's ok, I am.” Glenn stroked his face tenderly. “Pull out. It's easier if your fingers are in there first.” 

Daryl followed Glenn's instructions. “Ok, now start with one finger.” The older man slipped his index finger inside of Glenn. “Keep it turned towards my prostate, ok? That's what feels the best.” The younger man sighed with pleasure. “Now you can put your big cock back inside of me.” That made Daryl grin. The kid sure knew how to flatter his ego with all that dirty talk. 

It was a little awkward, the angle that his hand was at made it so he couldn't push all the way into Glenn, and the pressure against his finger was a little weird. But Glenn looked so happy, his head falling back, his eyes closed, and his hips moving against the penetration. 

“Oh fuck yeah. That's just right.” He opened his bright brown eyes, his mouth turned up in a devilish smile. “Fuck me, just like that.” 

The older man swallowed reflexively, his mouth salivating. Glenn came off as such a normal, nice, uncomplicated person, yet when they got together like this, he turned into some kind of kinky beast. Daryl bet that no one in the group could even start to imagine some of the shit Glenn was into. 

Daryl's thrusts were more shallow now, but they kept forcing his finger to press hard against Glenn's prostate. The kid was losing his goddamn mind over it, writhing and moaning, his hands grabbing at Daryl. 

“Oh god, oh my god.” He kept repeating that over and over again, like it was some sort of religious experience to get fucked like this. “I want-” he couldn't complete that sentence because Daryl managed to give a good, hard stroke. So good in fact that Glenn's cock was starting to leak. 

“Whaddya want? You want more?” Daryl bent down so that he was only inches away from Glenn's lips. He could feel the younger man's panting breaths. “Want me to really stuff yer sweet little ass?” 

Glenn growled and kissed him hard. When he pulled away, his lips were wet from Daryl's spit. “That's a yes by the way.” He hissed.

Daryl pulled out until just the very tip of the head was left in Glenn's hole. He added his middle finger and pushed his cock back in. The effect was intense. Glenn let out a cry that was so loud Daryl had to cover his mouth with his free hand. 

“Jesus, keep it down. They're gonna think I'm beatin' you or somethin'.”

Glenn shook his head, mumbling something under Daryl's hand. The older man took away his hand, a little worried that Glenn wanted him to stop.

“What was that?”

“I said,” Glenn's chest was rising and falling. “They're not going think you're beating me. They're going to think you're fucking my brains out. So do it.” 

Daryl nodded, gripped onto one of Glenn's legs for leverage, and did just that. The pressure on his fingers was close to being painful, but but not enough to stop. Glenn was doing his best to keep quiet, but kept mumbling encouraging words to Daryl in between his moans. The older man looked down, admiring how good Glenn was taking it. His hole was stretched tight around his cock and his fingers, and Glenn just kept begging for more, for him to fuck him harder. 

“Fuck! Goddamn it, y'better cum soon, 'cause I sure as hell can't hold back much longer.”

Glenn groaned. “Curl your fingers up a little.” It took all of his concentration to get that out.

Daryl did as he was told. The combination of that pressure on Glenn's prostate combined with the older man's cock sliding in and out of him made the younger man cum without even touching his own cock. Now that was something Daryl was always proud of: fucking Glenn into orgasmic oblivion, leaving him trembling and splattered with his own cum.

“Jesus Christ, look at you.” Daryl removed his fingers slowly and flexed them. They felt a little achy, but that was ok. “Yer the dirtiest little motherfucker I ever did see.” 

Glenn made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a purr. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you turn into a fuckin' slut when we fuck.” His thrusts were quick and relentless, his own orgasm beginning to build. “Askin' to get yer hole filled like that. You are one dirty cockslut.”

“That's cause you turn me into one.” Glenn reached out to stroke the older man's arms. “I love getting fucked by you. You fuck me so good with your fingers, with your cock.” Daryl gripped onto his legs harder, and Glenn's eyes fluttered shut. “I love it so much.” He could that sweet tingling building up through his thighs to his pelvis. “Love you so much.” 

Daryl came, his legs shaking under the strain and his abdominal muscles tensing. It took him a minute to refocus his mind and pull out. He sat back, feeling pretty damn good about himself for once. Glenn propped himself up with his elbows, and smiled at him, his eyes full of love and affection.

“Daryl, you are literally amazing.”

The older man smirked, his insecurities temporarily pushed aside by Glenn's words and how he was looking at him. 

“Yeah, I'm pretty fuckin' fantastic ain't I?” He let out a laugh as Glenn rolled his eyes. 

“Great, now you're getting cocky.” Glenn flopped back down. 

“It's yer own damn fault.” Daryl cleaned them both up and laid down on his stomach, resting his chin against Glenn's chest. “Talkin' all that nonsense 'bout how good I am and shit.”

“Oh shut up. It's not nonsense.” The younger man ran his hand through Daryl's hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. “You're awesome. Hell, you indulge the fuck outta me when I ask you to do stuff.” 

Daryl nuzzled the younger man's skin, his stubble scraping against it. “It ain't like I don't get nothin' out of it.” He placed a kiss on Glenn's ribs. 

“Yeah, but still.” Glenn trailed off, his hand still in the older man's hair. “Like, is there anything you want me to do for you?”

“Aw hell, you do plenty already.” Daryl turned onto his back, using Glenn as a pillow and relaxing under his touch. 

“You sure?”

“Yep.” 

“Ok. 'Cause if there's anything you want me to do I'd do it for you, well, unless it involves really gross bodily fluids, but other than that-”

“Kid?” Daryl turned his head so he could look at him.

“What?” Glenn resisted the urge to give his hair a sharp tug for calling him that. 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "hung like a space horse" line is a quote from the reality TV show "I Love New York." Sorry, not sorry, I've been waiting for months to use it in a fic.


End file.
